Baby It's Cold Outside
by GundamDelta6
Summary: Sorry it's a bit late...just thought I'd do another Christmas fic. This is my first ever Sailor Moon fic, and also my very first soujo ai fic...Haruka attempts to get Michiru to stay at her apartment on Christmas Eve.


Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside

Category: Sailor Moon

Pairing: Haruka/Michiru

Genre: Romance

::Michiru's lyrics in Italics::Haruka's lyrics in Bold::

* * *

It had been a wonderful night. They'd been to dinner, dancing, even the opera that Michiru had been dying to see. They were now on their way to Haruka's apartment for coffee before Michiru had to return to her own house. As soon as they pulled into the driveway, it began snowing.

"Come on. Let's get inside before it really starts coming down," Haruka said, taking Michiru's arm and leading her into the house. The aqua haired girl sat down on the couch while her girlfriend got the coffee.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" Michiru asked as Haruka set down the tray and took a seat next to her on the couch. The blonde woman only nodded in response. The two girls sat there talking and drinking coffee until Michiru realized how late it was.

"Oh, I have to get home…." she said, looking at her watch.

"Stay a little while longer," Haruka suggested, wrapping an arm around the other girl.

_I really can't stay_, **baby it's cold outside **  
_I've got to go away_, **baby it's cold outside **  
_This evening has been_, **been hoping that you'd drop in **  
_So very nice_, **I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice **

"I don't really know…" Michiru said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Do you really want to go through all that snow?" Haruka asked, smiling a tiny bit when she saw the slight movement of Michiru's head. "Besides, it's Christmas Eve." Michiru shrugged and turned her head to look into the flames dancing in Haruka's fireplace.

_My mother will start to worry_, **beautiful words you're humming **  
_And father will be pacing the floor_, **just listen to that fireplace roar **  
_Now really I'd better scurry_, **sweetheart, what's your hurry **  
_Well, maybe just a half a drink more_, **why don't you put some records on while i pour? **

Haruka reached forward to pour them each another cup of coffee as Michiru grabbed the remote for the stereo. Within a few seconds, each of them had a steaming cup clasped in their hands and the strains of Christmas songs in their ears.

Every once in a while, the blue haired woman would glance out the window at the falling snow, only to have her blonde girlfriend ask what was wrong.

"I really should head home soon…." Michiru started, but was cut off by Haruka's finger pressing against her lips.

_The neighbors might think_, **but baby it's bad out there **  
_Say, what's in this drink? _**No cabs to be had out there **  
_I wish I knew how_, **your eyes are like starlight now **  
_To break this spell_, **I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell **

"The roads are probably packed, koi. And it's probably below freezing."

"I know that, Haruka…but, still. It's really been fun…but…."

Before Michiru could say another word, she felt Haruka's lips on hers. Tightning her hands around her coffee cup, Michiru pulled back a little. Haruka looked at her, confusing filling her blue-green eyes. "What is it?"

_I ought to say no, no, no sir_, **mind if I move in closer? **  
_Well, at least I'm gonna say that I tried_, **what's the sense in hurtin' my pride? **  
_I really can't stay_, **baby don't hold out **  
_**Oh but it's cold outside **_

"I…..I'm not sure I like where this is headed…." Michiru started.

"Where what is headed?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I'm not sure…I just don't think I'm ready for that kind of thing just yet…"

"Michiru, we've been dating for two weeks now…" Haruka said.

"I know. I know. I'm just…still uncomfortable…I guess…"

_I simply must go_, **baby it's cold outside **  
_The answer is no_, **but baby it's cold out there **  
_This welcome has been_, **so lucky that you dropped in **  
_So nice and warm_, **look out that window at that storm **

"I understand," Haruka said, sounding just a little bit disappointed.

"I…I didn't mean it like that!" Michiru tried to explain, but Haruka stopped her.

"How did you mean it, then?"

"I just meant…..we haven't been around each other long enough to be comfortable with each other like that….that's all…" Without waiting for an answer, Michiru stood up, set her half-finished cup of coffee on the table, and took her coat off the rack.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked.

"Home. It's getting rather late."

_My sister will be suspicious_, **gosh your lips look delicious **  
_My brother will be there at the door_, **waves upon a tropical shore **  
_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_, **baby you're so delicious **  
_Well, maybe just one little kiss more_, **never such a blizzard before **

"Haven't I told you? It's way too bad out there to be going anywhere right now!" Haruka said, moving around to the back of the couch to catch Michiru's arm as she was opening the door.

"I don't care!"

"I do!"

Michiru stopped, seeing the flames in her girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry….but I really have to go…."

"Please…don't go out there…." Haruka pleaded.

_I've got to go home_, **you'll freeze to the bone out there**  
_Say, lend me your comb_, **it's up to your knees out there **  
_Now you've really been grand_, **I'm thrilled when you touch my hand **  
_But don't you see_, **how can you do this thing to me?**

Sighing, Michiru cast her eyes to the floor. She didn't want to disappoint Haruka, but she also needed to get home.

"What would everyone else say if I stayed here all night?" Michiru asked, still looking at the floor.

"Who cares?" Haruka shrugged. "Let them talk…It won't make much difference…only we'll know what really happens here."

"And what will happen here?" Michiru demanded, turning flaming eyes on Haruka.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_, **think of my lifelong sorrow **  
_At least there will be plenty implied_, **if you caught pneumonia and died**  
_But I really can't stay_, **get over that hold-out **  
_**Baby it's cold outside **_

"Nothing you don't want to happen," Haruka answered. Michiru smiled and removed her coat, placing it back on the rack.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
